Nem tudo é óbvio
by Ly 87
Summary: Às vezes, você encontra o amor onde e com quem você menos espera! TGP fanfic/Camsay


N/A: Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de "The Glee Project" e eu estou bastante animada para saber a reação de vocês! É uma Cameron/Lindsay, eu adoro os dois juntos, mas a maioria das fics de TGP que eu vejo ou são Dameron ou Damsay, então eu quis fazer algo diferente. Vai ser uma história curtinha de 5 ou 6 capítulos! Minha atualização depende dos reviews! Espero que gostem!

Eu não possuo nada disso! Nem Glee, nem The Gle Project! Sou só uma fangirl com uma ideia! rs Lembrando que essa é uma história fictícia! :)

Capítulo 1 – É tudo culpa da Marissa.

Cameron estava chateado, bastante chateado. Ser largado, mesmo que fosse profissionalmente, daquela forma na frente de todos os seus amigos e, pior ainda, em rede nacional não parecia certo. Ele sabia que não era nada pessoal, Marissa e ele se davam muito bem até, ela só preferia fazer o dueto com Samuel. Mas, mesmo assim, como se sentir bem depois disso? Era como se ela tivesse dito: você não é bom o bastante.

Mas ele tentou engolir o orgulho ferido e viu que ia fazer par com Lindsay. O loiro olhou para ela que sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele bater em sinal de quem gostou da escolha. A verdade é que Lindsay assustava Cameron. Ele sempre notou a menina, que tinha um ego enorme e vibrantes olhos azuis, desde o primeiro dia. Sua falta de modéstia e sua vontade de falar o tempo todo às vezes irritava um pouco Cameron, mas tinha algo nela que o nerd realmente gostava, ele só não sabia exatamente o que.

"Baby it's cold outside, hum?", Cameron se sentiu meio idiota por não pensar em nada melhor para falar no momento.

"Acho que vai ser ótimo para gente! Nós temos as melhores vozes da competição, junto com o Alex, claro, e acho que a gente vai fazer um dueto incrível. E eu amo essa música!", Lindsay falava apressadamente, fazendo Cameron se sentir culpado por não estar tão animado quanto ela parecia estar.

"Vai ser ótimo, fico preocupado só com a atuação, essa é uma música que exige muito isso. E, você sabe, eu não sou um dos melhores atores.", ele estava realmente apreensivo com essa parte.

"Eu posso te ajudar e tenho certeza que você vai se sair muito bem", era impressão dele ou ela ficou um pouco corada depois de falar isso?, "Sabe o que eu acho? Que nós dois somos os com mais chances de chegar na final."

"Sério? Prefiro não pensar nisso...tem muita gente talentosa aqui, nunca se sabe quem pode ganhar...", falou, coçando o seu pescoço como ele sempre fazia quando ficava sem graça. Ele realmente tinha problemas em ser elogiado.

"Você tem razão...mas, não seja modesto, você sabe que é muito bom", ela realmente estava corada. Cameron achou estranho, Lindsay era tão segura, não era uma pessoa que corava com facilidade.

Mordendo os lábios e coçando o pescoço novamente, ele murmurou um obrigado e os dois se juntaram ao restante do grupo na sala, onde Cameron se jogou no sofá ao lado de Damian, que não parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.

"Hey Damo...tudo bem?" Damian se virou para ele e fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Claro, por que não estaria?" Damian falou com uma rispidez que Cameron estranhou porque Damian não era assim. Pelo contrário, o irlandês era uma das pessoas mais amáveis que ele já tinha conhecido.

"Ohh...desculpa por me importar com meu melhor amigo" , ele disse, se preparando para levantar quando sentiu que o amigo o puxava de volta.

"Me desculpa, eu só estou nervoso. Não sei se essa parceria com o Mateus vai dar certo...Não me entenda mal, eu gosto dele, mas a gente é musicalmente incompatível." Damian riu, nervoso.

"Fica tranquilo, Damo, você vai se dar bem!", Cameron piscou para o amigo, sorrindo e olhando para Lindsay que estava do outro lado da sala, rindo com Hanna sobre alguma piada do Samuel. "Mas eu também tô bastante preocupado essa semana. A Lindsay rouba a cena, sabe? Eu fico com medo de acabar parecendo um coadjuvante do lado dela".

"Obrigado, Cam. Vai dar tudo certo para nós dois. Seria tão mais fácil se a gente pudesse fazer juntos, né? Todos sabem que..humm...química nós temos.", Damian falou corando também. "O que todo mundo tem hoje?", Cameron pensou vendo Damian corar.

"Seria ótimo, não ia ter para mais ninguém!", Cameron disse, rindo, batendo de leve no braço do amigo, "Vai ser um desafio trabalhar com a Lindsay, mas talvez seja bom. Ela vai me obrigar a dar o melhor de mim"

Damian concordou e os dois começaram a falar sobre outros assuntos, mas volta e meia Cameron sentia que sua atenção se desviava do amigo para Lindsay. Ele mordeu os lábios ao pensar que não fora totalmente honesto com Damian quando disse o porque estava preocupado de cantar com ela naquela semana. Tinha um outro problema. Cameron era cristão, mas não era bobo. Sabia do que aquela música tratava: pura tensão sexual. E aquele era um assunto bastante desconfortável para Cameron, ele não sabia como fazer para transportar para a tela isso. Ele não tinha nenhuma experiência no assunto. Mas ele achou não pensar nisso no momento e continuou conversando com Damian sobre um dos cantores preferidos dos dois: Michael Buble e se esqueceu de Lindsay e todo o resto por um instante.

Como era bom ter um dia de folga, eles podiam só passar um tempo juntos, conversando e treinando para suas performances. Nesse dia, Cameron estava sentado com o cabelo despenteado, sem camisa, comendo preguiçosamente um pedaço de pão e conversando com Hanna sobre qualquer assunto aleatório no qual ele não prestava muita atenção. O que ele não pode deixar de perceber naquela manhã era como Marissa não parava de olhar para ele, como se quisesse falar alguma coisa. Mas ele não ligou muito para o fato porque estava ainda um pouco chateado com a amiga. Mas assim que isso passasse, ele pretendia ir conversar com ela.

Nesse momento, Lindsay entrou na cozinha e ganhou toda a atenção de Cameron. Ele sabia que ela era bonita, nunca ignorou esse fato. Mas talvez fosse por toda questão deles trabalharem juntos ou, simplesmente, porque naquele dia ela tinha caprichado mais no visual, mas ela estava belíssima naquela manhã. Os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo faziam com que os olhos azuis dela ficassem ainda mais evidentes, a maquiagem leve deixava o rosto dela bem destacado, o vestido marcando o corpo da morena e...Cameron sentiu o rosto arder quando pensou sobre isso. Voltou a olhar seu pão e a conversar com Hanna e Samuel, enquanto um sonolento Damian praticamente dormia ao seu lado. Mas Lindsay veio na sua direção e colocou uma mão no seu ombro, fazendo Cameron sentir o corpo inteiro arrepiar e um pensamento passar por sua mente: "O que tem de errado comigo?"

"Cameron...hum, eu tava pensando...a gente podia ensaiar hoje. O que você acha?"

"Acho uma ótima idéia, Linds.", dessa vez foi ele que ficou vermelho quando chamou a garota assim, mas viu que ela sorriu de volta, então não deve ter se importado. "Eu vou só tomar um banho rápido e te encontro aqui, ok?"

A morena assentiu e seguiu com Hanna para uma outra parte da cozinha. Nessa hora, Damian já tinha despertado e olhava estranhamente para Cameron. Samuel esperou as meninas estarem a uma distância maior e falou para os dois meninos.

"Nossa, é impressão minha ou a Lindsay hoje tá mais gata do que o normal?", Cameron se sentiu estranho quando ouviu Samuel falar isso. A verdade é que ele sentiu alguma coisa que não era bem ciúme, mas ele não sabia explicar o que era, mas não era nada bom.

Damian deu de ombros. "Não achei nada demais, ela tá bonita, mas como ela é normalmente."

"E você, Cam. O que achou?" Samuel perguntou e ele sentiu o olhar de Damian intensamente fixo nele, como se ele estivesse bem interessado na resposta.

"É, ela tá...hum...tá bonita sim...mas, não tenho tempo para falar disso agora preciso ir tomar meu banho." e saiu disparado da cozinha sem perceber que 3 pessoas o observavam intensamente.

Cameron estava com problemas. Sérios problemas. A verdade é que ensaiar com Lindsay agora não parecia mais uma boa ideia. Cada vez que a garota se aproximava ou cantava olhando sedutoramente, ele sentia o corpo todo tremer. Ele não entendia. Nunca tinha sentido nada demais por Lindsay, o que tinha mudado naqueles dois dias?

"Ohh, baby it's cooold outside..." - Os dois terminaram juntos, Lindsay bem próxima a Cameron, os dois no meio de um abraço afetuoso...era só atuação certo?

"Foi ó-ótimo..." - Cameron se xingou mentalmente ao ver que estava guaguejando. Lindsay não disse nada só levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele profundamente.

"Cameron..." - a morena passou a mão pelo rosto de Cameron, que se inclinou para ela sem pensar. Quando os rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, os dois ouviram a porta abrir e se largaram assustados.

"Estamos interrompendo alguma coisa?" - era Marissa falando, com Samuel ao seu lado, que parecia desconfortável. A ruiva parecia estar com. raiva? Cameron não entendia nada, ele que tinha sido trocado, ele que tinha que estar com raiva.

"Marissa, deixa eles... eles só estavam treinando..." - ela fez que não com a cabeça e apontou os dois

"Isso não me parece treino..." - quando ela disse isso, Lindsay saiu correndo da sala e Cameron vai atrás dela mas Marissa o segura pelo braço. "Você deve estar feliz que a gente trocou de pares, não é?"

Cameron tirou a mão de Marissa do seu braço, balançou a cabeça e perguntou, com raiva: "O que tem de errado com você? Você sempre foi uma boa garota, uma boa amiga...e agora você faz isso? Não consigo entender, Marissa! Mas não tenho tempo para que você me explique agora. Preciso arrumar a bagunça que você causou." E Cameron não estava falando só daquele momento e Marissa sabia.

Quando Cameron saiu da sala, Samuel olhou chocado para Marissa e falou: "Sabe o que é pior? Cameron está certo. Não consigo te reconhecer agora..." e saiu da sala, deixando uma Marissa arrasada e arrependida para trás.

Cameron saiu correndo pelo apartamento, tentando achar Lindsay, mas no caminho trombou com Damian que caiu, levando o amigo junto. Cameron caiu em cima de Damian que fez cara de dor ao sentir as costas baterem forte contra o chão, deixando Cameron bastante preocupado.

"Damian...você está bem? Te machuquei? Me desculpa..." - o loiro estava realmente sentindo culpa pela cara de dor do irlandês, que tentou dar um semi-sorriso.

"Eu estou bem, ligeirinho, mas vai devagar! Para que a pressa?" - disse Damian, se levantando com uma certa dificuldade, por causa da dor, sentando do lado de Cameron.

"Preciso encontrar a Lindsay!" - foi tudo que o loiro falou e colocou as mãos cobrindo o rosto, não vendo assim a expressão de dor no rosto de Damian.

"O que está acontecendo, Cam? Você não costuma me esconder as coisas, mas algo em relação a isso está te incomodando muito e não acho que é só a apresentação."

"Está tudo errado, Damo. Eu não devia me sentir assim...Eu terminei com a Macy porque queria me focar 100% nisso aqui e agora eu estou vendo tudo ir por água abaixo..." - Cameron parecia desesperado, Damian o abraçou, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Você...você gosta da Lindsay?" - Damian tentou esconder seus sentimentos na sua voz, mas ele não conseguiu evitar completamente, mas Cameron pareceu não perceber, perdido em seu próprio mundo.

"Eu acho que sim." - falou em um sussurro quase inaudível. "O que eu vou fazer, Damo? Isso é uma competição, não posso perder o foco assim."

Damian estava inconsolável. Ele não podia mais negar que estava apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo, praticamente desde a primeira semana juntos. Ele não era um cara muito romântico, nem acreditava em coisas como amor a primeira vista. Mas quando ele viu Cameron pela primeira vez, algo cresceu dentro dele e ele não podia mais evitar em se imaginar junto com o loiro. Mas ele sabia que ia ser platônico desde o início. Mesmo Cameron tendo terminado com Macy, o amigo era extremamente religioso, nunca aceitaria uma relação homossexual. Mesmo já tendo aceitado a ideia de não ser correspondido, ver Cameron gostando de outra pessoa, fazia seu coração se despedaçar em mil partes. Mas ele colocou a dor de lado e pensou em nada mais que ajudar o amigo. Se era só o _bromance_ que ele poderia ter, ele aceitaria isso.

"Vai atrás dela. Ela gosta de você também..." - Damian disse, olhando para baixo, sem coragem de encarar Cameron.

"O quê? Porque...porque você acha isso?"

"Eu ouvi ela conversando com a Hanna há uns dias atrás no dormitório das meninas...Ela disse que estava sentindo alguma coisa por você, mas que não queria por causa da competição...mais ou menos isso, não consegui ouvir tudo."

"Por que você nunca me contou?" - Cameron estava transtornado, não sabia se aquilo era uma coisa boa ou ruim, estava tão confuso. Pensou na competição, pensou em Macy, pensou em Lindsay. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

"Eu não achei que isso importaria para você, não imagina que você sentisse algo por ela." - Damian disse, ainda olhando para o chão, sem querer que Cameron visse seu olhar arrasado.

"E tem coisas que é melhor que nunca sejam ditas." - falou mais para ele mesmo do que para o amigo.

Cameron se levantou, decidido, e falou para Damian: "Eu vou falar com ela." Cameron deu a

mão para Damian levantar, vendo que o amigo ainda tinha uma expressão de dor. "Tem certeza que você está bem?"

"Tenho sim. Vai lá, faz o que você tem que fazer, cara! Eu vou ficar bem..." - Damian não estava falando da dor nas costas. Viu o amigo assentir e correr até o dormitório feminino, onde imaginou que Lindsay estava.

Lindsay deitada na cama, chorando, olhando para a parede. Foi assim que Cameron a encontrou! Hanna estava do lado, consolando a amiga e deu uma rápida olhada para Cameron. Ela murmurou alguma coisa para Lindsay que Cameron não conseguiu ouvir, se levantou, deu um tapinha afetivo no braço de Cameron e saiu do quarto, deixando os dois a sós. Lindsay virou para Cameron, levantando, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Cameron se sentou na cama do lado da dela, ficando de frente para ela. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, mas Cameron resolveu começar.

"Linds, eu...não sabia! Não fazia ideia de que você sentia alguma coisa por mim e..." - Lindsay segurou a mão de Cameron, tentando impedir ele de falar mais.

"Cam, eu não vou conseguir ouvir você dizer que sente muito, mas não quer nada comigo. Eu não posso...O que eu sinto por você é forte demais. Eu não vou dizer que é amor, porque acho uma palavra muito importante para se dizer sem ter certeza. Mas eu sei que estou completamente apaixonada por você. Começou com uma atração, desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi, mas isso foi crescendo de uma maneira que eu não pude mais controlar. Só te olhar já me deixa nervosa e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Eu nunca fui assim, sempre fui segura de mim em relação a tudo. E agora basta um olhar seu e eu tremo da cabeça aos pés. Eu não me reconheço mais..." - Lindsay parou de falar subitamente, sentindo as lágrimas grossas rolando dos seus olhos e com a expressão mais triste que Cameron já tinha visto nela.

"Eu...não sei o que te dizer! A verdade é que eu descobri nos últimos dias que eu não sou completamente imune a você."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" - Lindsay sentiu uma pontinha de esperança aparecer dentro dela ouvindo o auto-proclamado nerd falar.

"Eu sinto alguma coisa por você!" - Cameron falou de uma vez só - "Mas..."

"Sempre tem uma mas..." - Lindsay deu um sorriso triste, abaixando a cabeça.

"Me escuta..." - Ele disse levantando o rosto dela com os dedos. - "Eu gosto de você mas isso ainda é novo para mim. Eu tô confuso, não sei o que pensar. Você sabe que eu terminei com a Macy há algumas semanas atrás, né?" - Lindsay fez que sim com a cabeça e Cameron respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Eu fiz isso por duas razões. Primeiro porque a minha relação com ela foi linda, mas já havia deixado de ser namoro há muito tempo! Nós parecíamos mais irmãos, amigos do que namorados. E, além disso, eu queria me focar na competição. Eu decidi que ia entrar de cabeça, estar aqui de corpo e alma, para vencer isso! E eu não posso fazer isso se a gente ficar junto, eu não posso me distrair, eu não posso te distrair...você também quer muito isso, você é talvez a pessoa mais dedicada nessa competição. Não posso tirar essa chance de você ou de mim!"

O quarto ficou em silêncio durante uns minutos. Depois disso, Lindsay foi parando de chorar aos poucos, limpando o rosto. Ela olhou para Cameron com uma expressão obstinada no rosto e tentou sorrir.

"Você tá certo. Todos não dizem que eu sou uma mini - Rachel Berry? Então como ela diria ´Preciso me concentrar na minha carreira' e é isso que eu vou fazer. Brigada, Cam. Por me mostrar que eu tenho que ser eu, acima de qualquer coisa! Acima de tudo que eu sinto por você..."

"Me desculpa, eu nunca quis te machucar" - Lindsay fez que não com a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Nunca peça desculpas por ser sincero. Você é incrível, Robert Cameron Mitchell, nunca deixe ninguém dizer ao contrário. Mas...eu preciso ficar sozinha agora, você se importa?"

"Claro que não." - ele disse segurando nas mãos dela em sinald e conforto. Ele levantou e deu um beijo na testa da morena. "Você vai ficar bem?"

Lindsay assentiu e Cameron foi se retirando do quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, ainda deu uma última olhada para ela, que acenou com a cabeça. Assim que Cameron saiu por completo, porém, a máscara de segurança que ela estava usando caiu completamente e ela voltou a chorar muito, sentindo o peito doer e deitando na cama, abraçada aos próprios joelhos, como uma criança assustada.


End file.
